my eternal life
by XxJJMadnessxX
Summary: doesnt have chapters, its just one big story


Introduction

My name is Alexandra Scotts or my friends call me Alex. I have a mom called Jessica, a stepfather called Ian, a brother and sister called Fanancio and Lucy and, I also have a farther Called David but I don't see t him though, after he left me at 2 years old. If my mom is ever ill I have an aunty called Patrisha and two cousins I can stay with.

My eternal life

1994, as I would say the best year ever. But _in other words_ it was the year I was born, April 25th the moment that my mother was proud of me for the first time but my dad wasn't so sure. I weighed 5,pounds-12, ounces. One look at me, and my mom knew I was an Alexandra. My nana hated that name because it was unusual but my mom wouldn't accept anything else.

My life was good then until 1997 when my brother, Fanancio came into my life. All the attention went onto him I was not happy, throwing temper tantrums every ten minuets, if you know what I mean, not getting what I want because my mom was too interested in Fanancio and not listening. My dad didn't want another child; he didn't even want a first one so he left us. After that I learned to live with it because I knew that if I wanted something then I would have to get it myself.

A few months after that, my mother met a new man called Ian he was very nice. He loved my mom and respected me and Fanancio because we are her children. He loved us very much. I would have liked it better if he was my farther, I think he will look after us no-matter what happens.

Then, nothing else would have been more perfect my little sister, came into my life I couldn't have been more happy. My mom named her Lucy and I was glad because I had a little sister to care for and look after. But not long after she was brought home something terrible happened to me I would say it was the worst night of my life but since then _every_ day of my life has been miserable.

I started school at the age of 5 I loved every second of it I met two really nice girls on the first day called Elizabeth and Victoria but they like people calling them Liz and Tori. I thought they were the coolest friends ever and we all decided we were going to stay friends forever. Easier said than done though.

I am now going to tell you about that night… 2000, a year when fictional characters such as werewolves, vampires and ghosts lived in stories but because I was six I believed in them even though my mom said none of that exists. But she was wrong. At 12 o'clock on September 17th there was a knock at the door. Standing there was a tall dark figure with a black waste coat on and some blue jeans. On his waste coat was a badge with a water drop on it and some words saying 'Flat-Taps' he claims he was there because he was sent to check all the taps in the house. Because he was in uniform my mom let him in. At the time I was only 6 years old and my bedtime was 7 o'clock so I was asleep. But he wasn't here to check the taps he came into my room and did something but I didn't know what happened until the next morning.

I woke up and I felt really rough like I had walked 20 miles the day before and I was completely shattered. After getting dressed in a brown and black dress I started making my bed, when I found a note under my pillow. It was folded up in a triangle and it had a symbol on it that looked like a star with a circle behind it. When I opened it there was one sentence written in black ink it said

_sorry_

_enjoy your new life as a vampire _

_from James'_

I didn't believe it so I just carried on with the day I found out that the man that came to the door that night was called James Foreesiter and he didn't fix the tap in the upstairs bathroom my mom was very annoyed.

About twice a day I started getting pains in my stomach like stabbing pains. My mom got very worried she even had a doctor come to check me out, but he couldn't find anything wrong with me so I had to live with it and it didn't hurt much when I started getting used to it.

Two years after Lucy was born and when I just turned 9 years old my mom and Ian got married it was very nice, Ian looked very handsome and my mom had a beautiful white dress on. I wore a lovely dress and I had a really good time. One of my best friends came and we danced all night until we got tired, but we was also causing mischief so we got told off a couple of times but we didn't care. There was just one problem though, for the honeymoon my siblings and I had to stay at my aunt's house. She noticed that I was different even though I didn't feel different and she got really freaked out about my pains in my stomach but I reassured her by saying that I only get it twice a day and I am completely fine. After the second day I decided not to tell aunty Pat or my two cousins about my pain. I was lonely for those 5 days with mom not around because Fanancio was playing with my oldest cousin, Charlie and Lucy was playing with my youngest cousin, Chloe.

When I got back home I started to hang around in my room a lot after school and I would only talk to my friends at _in___school. I started not to like it when I moved into secondary school. Liz and Tori only liked it because they could see their friends. _I_ didn't like them though. Sure I hanged around with them but I didn't actually care about them and I only did so my friends would be happy. In my eyes the only friends I had were Liz and Tori.

Life gotten so boring I stared not talking to anyone except my friends and family because I had given up on life. I didn't know why I was on earth and I didn't know why I was alive so I decided to just cut my self out from the rest of the world. I wouldn't pay any attention in school and wouldn't leave the house unless I was going to meet my friends or unless I had to.

October 23rd 2007 a few months after I turned 13 I was walking to the shop with my family and I got ran over by a 7 seated car going at 70 miles per hour. I went strait over it and didn't lose consciousness but my mom had to call the ambulance even after I told her I was okay 27 times. I got rushed to hospital and checked on strait away but like I knew the doctors told my mom that there was nothing wrong with me. After, he took my mom out of site where they didn't think I could here but I _did _here that he couldn't find a heartbeat inside me but I was still living. He also said that he has seen 100's of people that have had an accident like that and none of them had survived.

A sudden thought came to my mind, I remembered the night that the man came to the house the man called James Foreesiter. And I remembered the note he left me. I started to believe that I was a vampire so I looked them up on our brand new computer and it came up with lots of myths and legends. Then while I was reading one of them I had a flash back of that night and I saw what happened. It was terrible I saw James biting me on the wrist, so I looked down and I had two scares right there on my right wrist. I jumped up in shock and ran to my bedroom.

After I finally realised that I am a vampire and there is nothing I could do about it I went on doing my research. I found out that I would not grow my fangs until I was 15 (eww what a horrible thought) after I have changed. At the time I had no idea of what changed meant. After reading about that, I found out there are two main types of vampire one was called the alacarde vampires and one was called the srucarde vampires and that each of them had their own specific powers. Alacarde vampires had the least amount of power because all they could do was tell when people that _looked_ like humans were actually vampires, werewolves, or ghosts. Srucarde vampires have super strength and can run up to 25 miles per hour.

After knowing that, I realised that everything I read in books, as a little girl was real, vampires, werewolves and ghosts they were_ all_ real. I thought it was a lot to take in for one day until I found an attachment on the page that said 'Ruby vampires?'. I clicked on the link and it came up with a fact sheet about one type of really, really rare vampires. It said that about 2% of the worlds vampires would be Ruby vampires and Ruby vampires have super strength, super speed, Super spit, the ability to climb up walls and also have the ability to knock someone unconscious by exhaling a special smell that vaminite produces. Vaminite is a blue liquid that is stored inside a vampire's fang so when they go to bite someone they turn that human into a vampire.

My mom stopped me going on the computer, so I went into my room and tried doing the powers that it said on the vampire page so I could figure out what type I was. I started with the Ruby types (it would have been so cool if I was a Ruby vampire) like super spit and climbing up walls but I couldn't do that. So then I tried doing super speed and super strength but I couldn't even lift 10 kg's, so that defiantly isn't it. And that leaves me to be an alacarde so I walked around the village and I could tell the vampires from humans because I could sense it and the vampires smelt like blood but only I could smell it.

The next day was a Monday so yes I had to go to school I tried faking an upset stomach but my mother wasn't taking any of it. I decided not to tell my mom about me being a vampire because she will not believe me and after a while I will be sent away not a mental hospital and that is when I decided not to tell anyone. I was dropped to Liz's house so we could walk up to school. While I was waiting for her, I sat on the couch in the living room and started thinking. But at the same time Liz's dad John was staring at me he smelt weird and his eyes were dark. He only said a few words to me before Liz came to get me, so we could walk to school. He said, "how long have you been one?". Liz dragged me up to go to school, and just as I was going out the door I realised what he had meant. I carried on with my day wandering what I should say to him the next morning.

When I got dropped off at Liz's house the next morning I made sure I arrived 10 minutes before I was supposed to. Only John was there, Liz's mom wasn't. John took me into the dining room and we had a conversation. He explained to me that he was also an alacarde vampire and he asked me again how long have I been a like him, I replied " 7 years, but I only started believing it a few days ago when I didn't die in a car accident." John looked shocked I guess it was because I have gone 7 years without drinking blood. He then asked me if I wanted someone to be my friend and teach me the ways of being a vampire, but I told him it would be weird if I was hanging around with my best friends dad. He laughed and told me that _he_ had a friend called Mitchel, and he turned into a vampire at the age of 18 in 1888 and has been alive for over 100 years. So I told him I would like to meet him and I went to school.

All that week I kept thinking all about vampires. Most of all I was wandering how alacarde vampires can tell the difference between the different types of vampires, and why is it that I was bitten at six but I kept growing but Johns friend Mitchel was bitten at the age of 18 and hasn't grown or changed appearance in any way. When I was in chemistry that Friday last lesson as the bell rang I was startled for a moment, not from the sound of the bell ringing through my dream world, but my mobile phone vibrating in my back right pocket. It was a text message from John saying

'_if you want to meet Mitchel he lives at number 8 cottage lane in the village next to you. He wants to see you and most of all help you, so he will call on your door on Sunday. Make sure you are there. _

_P.s. he is a Ruby'_

I did really want to meet Mitchel but I didn't know what his personality was going to be like. I wished he would be a good friend to me like he was my older brother and he would take care of me, But because he is a vampire I kept getting thoughts of him only talking to me when I asked him a question, and he just wanted to teach me the ways of being a vampire and do it as quick as he can so he can get rid of me. Because he is quite old as well he won't want to spend time with me and he will be more evil than ever. I guess most vampires are evil though because they were turned into a vampire without knowing about it and then the next morning they find out they have an eternal life.

Then the thought came to me that I was going to have to live my life for over 100 years maybe even 200 and I will have to watch my parents die and my friends, and if I have children and they have children then I will have to watch them die as well. The thought made me very upset. I didn't want to watch my whole family die and generations younger than me just completely wiped away. I just wished that I never became a vampire but I wanted to know what Mitchel has gone through and see how he felt about it.

I was alone in the house all weekend because my mom and Ian were taking Lucy to a rugby tour and Fanancio was staying at his friends for the weekend. So I was sat at home watching the television most of the time. On Sunday as expected there was a knock at the door while I was watching my favourite program 'dog whisperer'. Standing there was a boy who looked about 18/19 wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved dark blue top. He had blonde spiky hair and he also had some dark green gloves on. "You must be Alex" he said, "Aren't you a little young?"

"Well sorry if I am only 13 but you are _way_ older than me." I replied.

"John said you don't know much about vampires and I would like to train you to become a proper one" "where can we go where we can talk?" he asked.

"Lets go for a walk around the village" I replied. I got my long black jacket and we set off.

After about 20 seconds of silence he finally asked "what type are you then?"

I replied by saying "alacarde. And you?"

He said, "Well if you're an alacarde. Shouldn't you know?"

"Ah that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I replied, " You see, I was wandering how vampires can tell the difference between other vampires and I was also wandering why I kept growing after I was bitten?"

"Well if a human is bitten before turning 17 it will keep on growing until it reaches that age so it will have time to change and will grow its fangs. But if a human is bitten after its 17th birthday then its fangs will grow between 2 and 3 days after being bitten and will not change until he has spent 15 years as a vampire" he replied in a calming voice. "And as for telling the difference between all the vampires they all have their own smell. Alacarde vampires smell like A positive blood, srucarde vampires smell like A negative blood and Ruby vampires smell like both, but all vampires drink all types."

"Wow" I said, "You are really easy to talk to." Mitchel laughed. "I have also heard about something you mentioned earlier you said something about changing, what is that?"

He said "When a vampire that has been bitten before there 15th birthday reaches that age, one second after midnight – so the first second of their birthday, they will go through agonising pain of all of their cells in their body change form this is when either a srucarde changes into an alacarde or the other way around. It only lasts for about 30 seconds, but it will be the most painful thing you will ever go through."

"Oh" I said because it shocked me little "what about a vampire bitten after their 15th birthday?"

"Then they will have to spend 15 years as a vampire before they change like I said" "but sometimes very rarely a srucarde will change into a Ruby like me" he replied.

"So you are a ruby?" I finally asked.

"Yeah"

"Lucky you" I said in a low tone. " I wish I was like you". Suddenly something scared me I got a text message from my mom saying that she was coming home so Mitchel dropped me back and we decided to meet again the next weekend.

All that week I couldn't stop thinking about Mitchel and how sweet he was. He was relaxed, like he knew what he was doing. That isn't what I expected from a vampire at all. I didn't understand what was going on I thought he was playing games with me like he was messing with me but something tells me that he just wanted to help and I should be grateful, he seems like a nice guy so I was going to be nice back the next time we meet up.

That Sunday when I woke up, I got dressed in something a little lighter. I wore a light red T-shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. My mom and the rest of my family were in the kitchen baking fairy cakes. I told my mom that I was going out, grabbed my white jacket and ran out the door.

Mitchel spoke first by saying "so, how are you?"

"Good" I replied. He was wearing lighter clothes like me; he was wearing a light blue T-shirt and some blue jeans with a white belt and white zip up jacket. "You seem happy today," I said

" I feel happy today" he replied, "So what else did you want to know then?"

"Umm…well"

" I know you want to ask me the question so go on and ask it"

" What question? … oh … are you sure you want me to ask you?" I asked

"Well I know you are going to some day so I just want to get it over with" he said with a smile on his face.

"So what happened on that night?"

He thought for a few seconds before answering. "Not all vampires kill for their own hunger. Before I became a vampire, I was in the army. The night I was bitten I was seriously injured I got shot in the hip and was almost dead. The man that bit me was a sergeant and he wouldn't bite anyone unless they were dieing. I am happy for that because now I know that I was saved at the last moment. I just wished it wasn't from a vampire" he laughed a little bit and went silent. After a few seconds he finally said "you know you will have to drink blood some day"

He startled me I wasn't expecting that at all. "How do you know I-

He looked at me and I stopped, I didn't know what he was going to say but I knew he was going to persuade me to actually take my first sip of blood, probably on one of my family and that is something that I am _not _doing.

"So when were you planning to actually drink?"

"Never!" I said with a loud tone", "sorry I didn't mean to shout, I just thought you was going to suggest to kill someone I know"

"No, I would never suggest that, even I wouldn't have done that I loved my family and friends too much."

"Then how have you survived all these years?" I asked.

"Strangers mostly because I cant get a job in the hospital"

"Wow"

"What's so shocking?" he said with a little chuckle.

"I just never expected that from a vampire" I replied.

"Well not all vampires are evil. Take me and you for example"

"Yeah I guess so" I didn't know what else to say, my mind was set on all vampires turning evil once they have been bitten. I waited in agony for him to say something.

"Did you know that 19% of the people on earth are vampires?" he finally said.

"Wow" I struggled for words as it shocked me a little. Then I jumped, something startled me, as I looked down my phone was ringing.

"You should answer that," he said before I had a chance to pick it up. It was my mom; she wanted me to come home because she was worried about me. I began to talk then Mitchel cut me off he let me hold his hand and he used his vampire powers to run super fast back to my house. " Wow that was amazing" I said, out of breath.

"When you change into a srucarde, you should be able to do that by yourself." He gave my a piece of paper with a mobile number on it and he said" if you ever want to talk ring me on that"

"Thanks" I replied and went in doors. My mom asked who the boy was so I told her it was just a friend, but she got the wrong idea so she sent me to my room and told me that I couldn't see him again.

I was sat in my room for about an hour when I decided to text Mitchel, I put,

_Sorry Mitchel but I cant see you anymore, my mom is getting the wrong idea and she wont let me out of the house unless it is with my friends_

_x x x_

_I hope we can see each other after I change._

_Speak to you soon_

_ Alex_

About half an hour after I got a text back from him I was a little bit scared to read it but I finally picked up the courage and opened it, it said

_You don't need to worry I will see you again probably not for a year and a half though because I have to go to Spain so I can see my friends but I will be back before you change to reassure you._

_xxx_

_I meet my friends every 10 years maybe one day you can come with me see you soon_

_Mitchel_

Until March 2009 I carried on with my life like an average human would, I went to school every week, I hanged out with my friends and I even had a nicer attitude to everyone around me except with people I don't know because one day I might be killing them. Not a very nice thought I know, but it was true.

On March 31st 2009 I was lying down in my room talking to my friends on my laptop when there was a knock at the door. My mom was on the computer in her room and the rest of my family was watching television, so I had to run down stairs, I opened to find Mitchel there I was so pleased to see him I hugged him and told him to come upstairs and into my room. He was worried that I would get in trouble so I reassured him by telling him they wont be able to hear us and if I hear her coming then he could climb out the window.

It had been so long we didn't know where to start but after a while of silence he said, "so how have you got on without me? Have you killed anyone yet?"

" No my fangs don't come through until I change remember"

" Oh yeah, so when is your birthday? And can you stop hugging me please." I was hugging him a lot because I missed him loads.

"Sorry" I said, "my birthday is on Saturday." I stopped and was silent for a few seconds from shock. I completely forgot about the excruciating pain I had to go through.

"You don't need to worry Alex it only lasts for about 30 seconds and if you want I will stay with you."

"No I would much rather do it on my own than have someone watch me."

"I understand" he replied in a soft voice.

"So were your friends happy to see you?"

"Yeah, we see each other every 10 years for my pals birthday we celebrate not only that but another 10 years of knowing each other."

"Cool, sounds good." I said in a low tone

" Yeah it is, and maybe in 10 more years you can come with me."

"Thanks I'm looking forward to it," I said wierdly.

Suddenly I heard my mom calling my name, she was looking for me and I had to think fast. I opened the window and just as Mitchel was about to jump out he said "don't worry about the change and I will come to see you on Sunday" then before I had a chance to say anything he jumped out the window, shouted see you soon and ran off, faster than you could say his name. My mom finally came into the room and shut the window, shivered and asked why it was so cold in there. I didn't reply but I did a silent laugh at the thought that it was because the room _was_ full of cold bloods.

Friday came and I was more nervous than I have ever been, my mom was wandering why I was so nervous. I didn't say anything all day everyone was worried about me and everyone kept asking me if I was excited that my birthday was the next day, but because I was so nervous I only said 'I guess so' to anyone that asked. At about 6o'clock I decided I was going to go to my room and fall asleep watching movies because I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep if I didn't.

I woke up at12 o'clock exactly, in that one second there was millions of thoughts going through my head, I knew exactly what was going to happen and I knew it was going to be painful but like Mitchel said it was only going to be for about 30 seconds. All of a sudden the pain that normally comes twice a day in the stomach came again but 10 times more hard. Then I could feel every muscle in by body changing, I let out a loud shriek but thankfully no body heard me. Then after about 3 more seconds of nothing happening I could feel all the cells my body being destroyed and new ones growing, it felt like the inside of my body had just burst into flames because my skin went red hot and it felt like it was burning me alive. I let out another loud scream and finally after all that I fell unconscious.

I got woken up at about 7 o'clock from a loud bang, it shocked me so I jumped out of my bed and landed on the floor, at least the carpet was soft so it wasn't too harmful, "happy birthday" Lucy shouted, when I fully stood up realised she was holding a pin and a busted pink balloon. She was still in her pyjamas; they were a red nightgown and pink fluffy socks. I went down stairs groaning because the thing that happened 6 hours earlier left me with a huge migraine. As I stumbled down the stairs I realised I was still in my pyjamas, black shorts and a blue and black, strapped top. I tried to turn around and go back up the stairs but before I could my mom said not to worry about my pyjamas because I can change into some new clothes after I have opened my presents.

When I got into the living room there was a stack of gifts on the couch by the TV. After opening all of them and thanking my family for them I took my presents upstairs. Weirdly there were a few dvds about vampires, but none of them were true. I also got a load of clothes; that were mostly black which was perfect for me considering that I was going to be wearing black a lot more now. I put a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black top with purple writing on that said '_one and only'_ and went back downstairs. When I got back into the living room I found out that my mom had bought tickets to watch a movie called 'teenage dreams' for me, Liz and Tori. I thought it was good idea, until Fanancio shouted out that he was coming too, he didn't want to watch a children's film with my mom, Lucy and Ian so he would watch a girly film with me.

I didn't like the film, it was seriously too girly for me, since I had become a vampire I preferred a more dramatic, adventurous movie, But my mom didn't know I was a vampire so I had to settle with girly films. When the film finished I thanked my mom and we went home after dropping my friends to _their_ houses. As soon as I got home I started eating my popcorn again and after eating one piece I got a toothache. Even though I have had a migraine and a toothache on my birthday I still enjoyed it because I was with my family and friends.

The next morning I woke up to find my toothache had gone and I was feeling a lot better than the day before. I walked into the bathroom to start brushing my teeth when I saw I had a pair of fangs. I screamed but cut my self off when I realised that I didn't want anyone finding out. I heard a knock, so I ran downstairs and opened the door. Standing there was Mitchel I went outside and tried to shut the door quietly behind me, trying not to wake my family. He asked how I was so I showed him my fangs and said, "what if my family sees"

"Well can you see mine when I speak" he asked

"No"

"Well that is because people cant see your fangs when you're talking and if you keep your mouth closed when your _not_, then people wont see them" he said with a calming voice. " You don't smell like a srucarde vampire"(that was I little of subject but oh well)

"Why? What do I smell like?"," oh no, you better not tell me I am an alacarde after all that pain on my birthday and that I haven't actually changed"

"No you smell like a ruby" he said shockingly

"No way" I said in a excited but shocked voice.

"Lets try it out" "see if you can climb up the side of your house"

I placed my hand on the wall of the house and then put my foot up, I wanted to climb up to my window that I left open during the night. As I put my other foot on the wall weirdly enough my feet stayed where they were and I started to climb the wall, I let out a little laugh of relief and when I got to the window I climbed back down. As soon as I got to the bottom Mitchel said, "well done, I guess we have found out what type you are." Then both our heads turned towards the door. We heard someone go into the bathroom upstairs so he told me that he couldn't see me for a while but if I needed him then I could ring him or text him. I said thanks, ran upstairs and pretended I was asleep for half an hour before my mom came in to wake me up.

A few months had past without me seeing Mitchel but we did keep in touch and talked every week about what we had done. About 2 months after my birthday I cut my finger on a tin, instantly I put in my mouth an tasted blood for the first time that night because I had a craving for blood I sneaked out my window and went deep into the village. I knocked some random stranger unconscious and then… well… you know. Afterwards I decided not to do it again I felt extremely guilty for killing someone and I weren't going to let anyone convince me to kill again.

On Friday 18th September I went around Liz's house, it was her birthday that Sunday and she wanted me to be with her. I slept around hers on Friday and she was very pleased that it was almost her birthday. Her mom wasn't there because she was on a trip with her knitting club, but she should have been home on Sunday morning so we watched a movie and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up because I heard a scream coming from upstairs, I ran out the living and caught Liz running past me with her hand over her mouth. She ran into the kitchen and asked her dad what was going on. When I asked what was wrong, she turned around and to my surprise she had fangs she shouted to me, "did you pull this prank on me?"

Then her dad tried to calmed her down and said, "sorry honey I didn't want to tell you this but we are all vampires"

"Well you would have had to tell her someday she was going to find out about her teeth and you wasn't even going to tell her about changing, that is just mean" I said angrily.

" What are you talking about, changing" Liz interrupted

"I can tell you when you believe that you are a vampire" I tried to say before she interrupted again.

"How can I believe that when it isn't true."

" Srucarde" john said

"What?" I asked not knowing what he is on about.

"Srucarde" he repeated, "I know you were going to ask what type she was"

"Thanks" I said, "ok Liz lets get this strait, you need to calm down before I can tell you what is actually going on."

"No, wait, hang on, you said we were vampires, if you two are vampires then show me your fangs as well" she pointed at us both and looked at us both. We put our hands up and at the same time we opened our mouths slowly to reveal our fangs. She opened her mouth in shock so we walk towards her, I guided her towards the couch and she sat down. John left to carry on with the dinner and I talked to her about all the power that she had and weirdly enough she listened. I also told her about changing that night at dead on midnight. She got a bit freaked out about that but I reassured her by saying it only lasts for 30 seconds. After I told her everything she needed to know, I left her in the living room making the most of her powers then I made my way into the kitchen to talk to John. I asked him when Liz was bitten, but he said, "I guess the man that bit me was a little more hungry after one meal."

After thinking for a few seconds my attention flew to the door. Liz busted through the door and she finally thought about it while she was speeding across the living room and bumping into things. "So which one of you bit me?" she said with a frown on her face.

"None of us" I said. John took her back into the living room and told her about the night it happened. After telling her that he told her about the different types of vampires and the powers that they have. Then I heard her ask if she should tell her mom and her dad told her that it would be best not to. So she agreed.

I went into the living room where they were both sitting on the couch. I walked over and also sat on the couch on the ether side of Liz. She said, "So I know what type my dad is but what are you?"

"I am a ruby vampire"

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, ruby vampires are extremely rare and they have super speed, super strength, the ability to climb walls and the ability to knock someone unconscious with a fume that comes from vaminite.

"Vaminite?" Liz asked

"Vaminite is a blue liquid that is in your fangs, that it what turns a human into vampire." john commented.

"I am a bit nervous about tonight," she said. (Again a little off subject but who cares)

"It only last for 30 seconds and you wont have to go through it ever again." I said

"Yeah and Alex will be with you the whole time"

"Thanks, Alex" Liz said. She hugged me and we decided we were going to watch movies for the rest of the day. I picked up some of her favourite movies and we watched them until about 8 o'clock before we went to sleep.

At 5 minutes to 12 I woke up (I guess I knew what was going to happen to Liz so I woke up before so I could be with her at her time of need). I was sat there for 5 minutes before Liz woke up and a second later She let out a loud shriek kind of like I did when I changed. I jumped off the sofa from where I was sleeping and put my hand on Liz's back and it freaked me out a bit as a muscle in her back rippled under my hand. I pulled my hand away but then she screamed again. I placed my hand on her head. I could tell that her cells were now being ripped apart because that is what happened to me. After it had all finished she fell unconscious and I went back into my bed. I felt so sorry for her, first bring bitten by a vampire and now going through changing. I knew it had to happen to Liz some day but I never thought it would have been that hard to watch. After rethinking what happened tome the night I changed I finally got back to sleep.

The next morning me and Liz woke up at the same time, she thanked me again then Liz's mom Amanda came into the living room where we were talking, Liz jumped up and hugged her then she gave us both a bowl of cereal. I could tell that Liz was very happy to see her mom because she had a smile on her face and even though she still had a headache from what happened during the night. When we were finished eating I put the two bowls in the dishwasher and walked back into the living room. A few seconds later Amanda came into the living room and gave Liz a few presents and sat down on the armchair across the room from us. Liz was very excited and opened it; it was a pair of black jeans and a blue top with writing all other it. Then her dad came into the room and gave her a present as well. She opened it to find a necklace saying 'daddy's little girl' and inside was a picture of her mom and dad. She thanked her parents and hugged them before returning to the sofa where I was sitting she was just about to suggest we go out that evening when I butted in and held a gift out in front of her. She opened it to find a ring with a blue stone about the size of a fingernail and it had a tag on it saying 'to my best friend, I hope you have a lovely birthday, best wishes, Alex x x x'. She put it on strait away and thanked me.

When all the chaos of opening presents was over, her mom went in the kitchen to prepare lunch and her dad went on to the computer to do something. Me and Liz got dressed and started talking she said "I guess I am an alacarde now huh?"

"Yes"

"So I am not a ruby"

"No"

"Oh well I guess I was just unlucky"

"There is no shame in being an alacarde, I was an alacarde and it wasn't that bad."

"I know it's just a shame that I only had those powers for one day." Suddenly her dad burst through the door and he announced that we were going to go to a restaurant that evening and we could have what ever we wanted.

When we got to the restaurant it was very posh and packed with vampires like us, Liz could tell as well so we stayed a distance away from her parents so she could talk to me about it. She said, "why is there so many vampires in here and in most public places?"

"Some of us try not to hide away so people wont suspect we are up to something and the rest of us didn't want to be bitten in the first place so we try to carry on with our lives and try to forget about it, like me and your dad" I replied but in a low voice so her mom couldn't hear me.

"Oh". We sat down at our table and had a marvellous meal. I had pasta and salad and Liz had chicken noodles and rice. Once we had finished I was dropped home, I told my mom what we had done so she wished Liz a happy birthday and they went.

Sometime in November 2010 my mom was getting fed up of me not having a job, I got all C's in my GCSE's but I didn't have a job. I thought it was a bad idea because I knew that if I were working around people I would get distracted from work and I would get bad thoughts about wanting to kill my partners. I knew I had to do something so I asked Mitchel what he did and he said that I say you are going but go somewhere else. My mom got me a job being a waitress and I did that for a few days to see if I could handle it but I found out that I couldn't. I started wandering away after my mom dropped me off but she would quite often ask my boss how I was and she found out I wasn't working.

A few weeks had past and while I was bringing a plate down to be washed I slipped on a puddle of water and fell on the floor unconscious. When I woke up a few of what I thought were hours later, I was in a coffin with the lid bolted down. I was stuck there for about 3 hours until I was moved. When they finally put me down I could smell grass and flowers but I could also smell my family, Liz, Tori and their family's it suddenly came to me that I was being buried. Great I couldn't believe I was being buried and I didn't know why until I had a flashback. I saw me falling over, a plate smashing on the roof and a big piece of china landing in my in the right side of my chest opposite my heart. I looked down at my chest to see a scar right there on the right hand side. I was wearing a long black t-shirt with a big grey flower on it and a pair of blue jeans. Then after wandering what I was going to do I figured out I had a phone in my back pocket. After spending 15 minutes getting it out I was already buried and my friends and family left. I opened my phone to find two texts from Liz and Tori, the one from Tori said,

_R.I.P Alex we will miss you terribly I just wish we had more time to spend with each other x x x_

And the one from Liz Said,

_Rest in peace my precious ruby I will always remember you and you will always be loved._

So I decided I had to send Liz a text saying that I loved her goodbye text but I am not dead and I would appreciate it if she would come and dig me up at midnight tonight. She sent a text back saying.

_OMG you aren't dead but how, I thought it went through your heart._

_Oh and yes I will come and dig you up at midnight._

I sent a text back saying that I would explain it when I get out of the coffin, and she didn't text back.

When midnight came I heard Liz walk up to my grave and a she started talking. It took me a while before I realised who she was talking to. Mitchel was there she asked him who he was and Mitchel replied by saying,

"I am Mitchel a friend of Alex's"

"Oh yes she was talking about you the day before my birthday when I found out I was a vampire. So that is while you were at her burial earlier on."

"Yes" "while she was unconscious I told her I would dig her up the night she was buried."

"Oh" then they both stopped and looked at their phones. I had sent a text to them saying "Oi you two, I am still down here you know" and they began to dig. I relaxed as I waited for them to undo my coffin so I could get out. While I was waiting for them I decided I wasn't going to start telling people that I was alive because it would freak them out and it would make me reveal my secret as a vampire. When Liz and Mitchel finally got to my coffin they lifted the roof and as soon as I stood up Liz hugged me. "Im so glad you are not dead" she said as she released me from her grip.

"Im glad to be back" I told her. As we climbed out of the hole, Liz asked me,

"When are you going to tell your mom?"

"Im not"

"What do you mean your not?" she asked back.

"I can't risk revealing the existence of vampires to the world"

"Good choice" Mitchel interrupted.

"Well where are you going to live" (so many questions…)

"You can live with me if you want" Mitchel suggested (my hero)

"Thanks Mitchel. I just want to see my family one more time though and maybe in a couple of month's as well"

"That's ok I did live on my own I would love it if you came to live with me."

"Thanks" I said again. We filled the hole back up and dropped Liz home. After doing that I felt very tired but I decided to stop at my old house to see my family all asleep before falling asleep myself at my new home.

Me and Mitchel were ok then for a while I got a new job as a home worker I was assistant manager and I organised everything that he my boss was going to do and at what time. I was very good at it as I had a brand new laptop and the only thing I had to do was send emails from one person to another. I spent a few years spending time with Mitchel and Liz worry free and happy I bought myself some more clothes and I helped Mitchel look after the house.

About three years after my fake death my family had got over my death but I knew that they still loved me and I would always love them even though I cant see them anymore. Me and Mitchel were on our way to the supermarket when right in front of us there was a car crash. We ran to see if anyone was hurt. After seeing who it was I stepped back in shock, I felt like wanting to run away. Mitchel shouted over for me to help him, he said, "Alex! If you don't help me then your sister will die as well." After my eyes started welling up I ran over to Mitchel and asked if I could save them but he told me that they were already dead and that I couldn't help them. He said, " I am sorry that your parents have died Alex but we need to take Lucy and leave a note to your brother to explain what happened."

When we got to my old house we quickly wrote a note, I kissed Lucy, rang the doorbell and ran away. Two days later Mitchel and me went to the door of my old house again and slipped a package through the mail slot. On it, it said 'funeral fund' on the front and on the back it said 'complements from Alex Scotts and Mitchel. My brother couldn't understand how I was still alive so I decided that the day after the funeral we was going to pay off the rest of the payment for the house and move in and look after my little brother and sister.

Before the funeral we went to go and pick up my siblings and take them to the funeral. Me Fanancio and Lucy were very upset so because I was crying I asked Mitchel if he could explain. He told Fanancio all about my accident and why I didn't die. He didn't believe it until I told him it was true.

After the funeral and a whole lot of tears we went back to the house and met the social worker that was there. She told me that I had to pay £500 to keep the house and look after my brother and sister. So that's what I did, at the time Lucy was 12 and wanted to be a vampire herself but I told her all the downfalls of being like us and I told her that I would never do that to her. Mitchel agreed to look after Fanancio and Lucy with me and we were officially their guardians. We looked after them and fortunately Fanancio just got a new job as a surgeon and we were able to keep our family running.

Not long after that Lucy left school and got a job as a nurse. I was so proud of them and loved them so much it made me cry knowing that I would have to say goodbye to them someday. Fanancio moved out at the age of 21 and found a wife and Lucy moved out at the age of 20 and became a doctor. Suddenly I realised I didn't need to look after them anymore. I said to them that me and Mitchel were going to Spain for a few years to meet Mitchel's friends and that we were come back because I couldn't stand to be away from them.

On the way there, Mitchel was telling me about his friends. He told me that he had a best mate called Steve and that he was the one that has his birthday every time Mitchel sees him. He also told me that Steve lived in a house with two brothers and they were also vampires. I could tell that he really cared for these men or boys or whatever they are because I could see they way he smiled when he talked about them. Even though he said they were a bunch of idiots (in a joking way).

When we got there we took a bus to the four-bedroom house they have and I met all of Mitchel's friends, Steve, Daniel and frank. They were all about 100 years old with 2 years in-between them all. Steve liked to sleep on the sofa (he said he felt more comfortable and safe) and the rest of us had a bedroom each. Mitchel told them about me the last time they seen each other and I only realised this when they said my bedroom was ready for me. I went to my new room and there was a pink beanbag a double bed with light blue duvet and a bedside table. Then Daniel came up he is the youngest in the house besides me and he said that because I was going to be staying there for 2 years every 10 then I may as well have a suited room.

They were all very happy like Mitchel and I knew I was going to fit right in. For the first few days I felt a bit out of place because I was the only girl in the house but I was never a very girly girl so I just acted normal and I soon felt included in everything. Then when I got a phone call from Fanancio saying that they were coming to Spain to see the landscape and that they might drop by and see me, I was very excited. Unfortunately Fanancio and Lucy died while they were on a train ride all around Spain they came to see the country after I told them how beautiful it was. I got really upset because I had no more family left except for my aunt and cousins but they moved to Africa in 2010. We moved back to our house in America and lived life really happy we had each other and two really good friends John and Liz.

So here I am in the year 2101 and we are very happy Mitchel finally turned out to be the older brother type that I always dreamt of and me and Liz are still friends for ever just with a little more attitude. Now that is my eternal life.

The end


End file.
